The Meeting of Four
---In the Hylion guild---- "So Nagisa what is the plan? What are we supposed to do here?" Scorpia asked. She, Nagisa and Kaze were waiting outside of the guild for the Earthland mages to come out to guide them in the search for Nagisa's sister. "Find my Sis go home" Nagisa said a little irritated. "Nagisa calm down you know as well as I do that Dakota was just being cautious" K. Kaze said as he rolled around on the ground. "Well looks like they are coming now... Wow one of them looks really familiar," Scorpia said as she watched earthland mages appear. ----Earthland guild---- "So guys before we head out, can we stop by to say goodbye to Mirrana and Elliot? I don't know how long we will be gone." Scorpius asked Kaze and Nagisa. "Why not just bring Mirana and Elliot Along" Nagisa says as Mizu giggles in the baby carrier. "Along" Mizu says mimicking her mama. "Hmm I thought there was three of them and one of them was my counterpart, but I only see two and what looks like a small dog." Kaze says. "I guess they can come along. We will see what she says." Scorpius said. Funny, that woman's aura is fairly similar to mine. I wonder. As the two groups came together, Scorpius put out his hand. "How do you do ladies, my name is Scorpius... Dākukawa." He looked toward the brunnette who replied next. "Hello... Scorpius. Wow this is weird. My name is Scorpia Dākukawa. I guess we are counterparts then? Too bad. You are super cute!" Scorpia said as she hugged Scorpius instead of a handshake, making sure to press herself into him. Wow he is strong! Why am I complimenting myself? Wait... ow my head. Scorpius thought. "Be nice Scorpia" Hylion Nagisa said as she walked over and looked at Mizu. "So I'm guessing this little one is the child of the me in this World" she says poking Muzu's cheeks causing her to giggle. "Hehe yes she is and you must be the other me so a quick Question how does it feel to be a Wizard Saint?" Earthland Nagisa asked. "Hmm its okay I guess there is a lot of people who challenge me though, oh Kaze say hi." Other Nagisa says. The small Kawari walks over to the Earthland Kaze. "So you must be my counterpart" he says. Human Kaze looks shocked and a little appalled. "So you mean in Hylion I'm a chihuahua" he says kinda rudely. Scorpia looked over at the Kaze's. "He is a Kawari, and a prince at that. Show some respect to the little cutie!" Scorpia said picking up the Hylion Kawari and putting him in her chest. Scorpius blushed. "Well we should get going if you three are ready? I have one stop to make before I go." Scorpius said, hoping Mirrana was in a good mood. ----A few moments later---- Scorpius came out of an apartment near the square of the town followed by a Mirrana and their son, Elliot. "Everyone, this is my wife, Mirrana. She is a gun mage. This little guy, " grabbing him from Mirrana, " Is Elliot, our son." "Odd so does this mean Scorpia will get pregnant with Timothy's child in our world?" H. Nagisa says. "I mean right after I do". Kawari Kaze just face paws from on top of Human Kaze's head. " yea not commenting on that" Human Kaze says. E. Nagisa just holds her hands over Muzu's ears as she blushes. Scorpius' mouth dropped at the comment. "Wait you know a Timothy in your world? I can see him getting multiple girls pregnant if he wasn't careful here sadly..." Mirrana blushed at what was said as well. "A second Timothy? Oh dear lord too much flirt." Little Elliot fell asleep at this moment. "Yea but ours isn't a flirt though although Scorpia here is" H. Nagisa says hugging Scorpia from behind. "I see." Scorpius said. "Speaking of which I haven't seen him in a while. Hope he is doing okay." Scorpius said. "I'm sure he is fine if he is anything like ''my ''Timothy. With his all seeing eye thing. Too bad he didn't have X-Ray vision as well." Scorpia said biting her lip and thinking of how she could have teased H.Timothy even more. "Hmmm" H. Nagisa says copping a feel of Scorpia's chest. "More like you want X-ray vision for yourself". " oh no" says Kawari Kaze. Hen then jumps on Scorpia's Head. E. Nagisa blushes at how pervy her counterpart is. Mirrana spoke up first after this event rather irritated. "YES! We get it! You two like TImothy. Can we move on? I don't really like talking about this." Mirrana said beat red. "Mirrana is right. We should get a move on. Now how will we find your sister?" Scorpius asked. "Depends if she's been kidnapped we probably get a letter soon" H. Nagisa said as she looked at Scorpius. "Probably gonna deliver it to your sweet butt over there, but if she's not kidnapped just find her counterpart in this Dimension." "Wait why me?" Scorpius said startled at the comment. Mirrana began to glare at the H. Nagisa, starting to suspect her perverse nature as well. "Because my Sis kinda figures Scorpia's counterparts will react faster then mine because I can be lazy at times" H. Nagisa said. She simply Spits her tongue put at Mirana "I make flirty comments at everyone but I don't touch people that are in a relationship the one you should worry about is Scorpia because she's probably worse then your Timothy." ""Oh stop it!" Scorpia said playfully jabbing H.Nagisa in the arm. "But she is right on both points. Anyway we can check to see if she sent you anything?" Mirrana put a hand on Scorpius' arm. "Well we did get a letter from someone named Asa, but I just thought it was sent to the wrong place. I can go grab it real quick...?" Mirrana said. "Please do go grab Misses Sexy" H. Nagisa said. "Hmm so if there is a Timothy kn your world is there a Roji Tenchi" The other Nagisa asked. "Well there is a Tenchi but she can be somewhat of a ticking time bomb" E. Nagisa said. Mirrana ran to grab the letter while Scorpius stood there with Elliot in his hands. "'Misses Sexy'? What do you mean by that?" Scorpius asked. "Don't worry about it! Hey can I hold that little guy for a bit?" Scorpia asked, wanting to hold Elliot. Scorpius handed him to her. "Be careful." Scorpius warned. Scorpia looked down at the baby. "Hey Nagisa..." she said quietly. "I want one. Can we get one?" At that moment Mirrana was back with the letter. "Sure we can we could have two and both get Pregnant if you like but the Question is who would be the Father* Nagisa said taking the Letter to read it. " god damn it why does she always suck at Directions and get lost all the time". "Well there is always Timothy. I know he has a soft spot for me. I'm sure we can get him to agree." Scorpia said a bit lustily. Scorpius and Mirrana were both beat red. " Why the heck is my counterpart like this?" Scorpius whispered to Mirrana. Mirrana shook her head out of disbelief. "Alright let me see the letter again." Scorpius said. He looked over the letter and tried to put together the directions to what he knew. "Man this beats me. I have no clue where she may be." Scorpius sighed. Suddenly Scorpia jumped up with an idea. "Maybe your Timothy can help!" She said. "Sure he could" E. Nagisa said slightly blushing. Suddenly a darkness portal appeared above Scorpius. A small Kawari suddenly fell throu the portal. The Kawari landed on Scorpius head with a small thud. Scorpius flinched and reached up to grab whatever was there. "What the heck?" He said. "Hey! That's your sister's right?" Scorpia said, wrapping her arms around H. Nagisa. "Mizu!!" Kawari Kaze said jumping off of Human Kaze's head and running over to the other Kawari. "Yup and he is also Kaze's best friend he seems knocked out though probably from the teleporting" H. Nagisa said. "So it's probably best we go see this world's Timothy".